Life With The Family
by MegaMindGoddess
Summary: Summary in Chapters. Cover belongs to BLACKBOMBERWOMAN on DeviantART. Note: Their kid is a girl. This is the best cover that came close. Revised


Note: This new story came to mind after watching "Marley and Me" It's no sequel to my other fanfic "A Week Off" And does not follow the book or the movie of "Marley and Me" I just wanted to try something different. I am only posting my first chapter. However, I will be working on the second but will not post til I get some feedback on this one. I am asking for ideas, have any please let me know. Thank you. Yes the name Marlene comes from "Penguins of Madagascar" I thought it was a pretty name.

Summary: Megamind had the strangest thing happen to him; a dog comes to up to him. But how will it react to Megamind appearance?

The week had gone by so fast. Megamind had just finished doing a patrol of the city. He knew back at the lair Roxanne and his daughter Marlene were waiting. He had the invisible car parked at a near by parking lot. So as he walked back to the car, his cellphone suddenly went off,

"Ollo?" He answered.

"Hi it's me daddy!" His daughter happily announced.

"Oh hi, how's was your day with your mother?"

"It was great! Mother took me to work, to show me what she does. Then uncle Minion helped me with my homework. Sorry I didn't finish it daddy."

"That's okay. As long as you finished it right?"

"Yes daddy." She kind of gets quiet after. Marlene speaks up again,

"Daddy?"

"Yes my precious joy?"

"Mommy didn't want me to tell you but uncle Wayne came by today."

"Oh that's no problem. Why did he come by for?"

"He wanted to see all of us."

"Daddy doesn't mind him coming over. What happen in the past stays in the past. We had our difference, but over time we got over it. Daddy told you all the stories when you went to bed ever night. Me and your uncle get along just fine.

"You almost home daddy? Mother pacing back and fourth waiting for you.

"Daddy will there soon."

"Yeah!" She danced happily around the lair, "See you then daddy."

"Love you. Let me talk to your mother."

"Love you to daddy. Here's mommy."

Roxanne puts the phone up to her ear, "Hi honey. Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything seems quiet in the city. I'll be home soon my love. But something bothering me, why didn't you want Marlene to tell me Wayne came by?"

"Well hun because these past years you two had fights. Remember that argument couple months back about how Wayne blamed you for the prison break out. There have been worse fights than that. I'm not even going to bring them up. Cause I know it stresses you out. But I feel you two need to be away from each other. Give yourselves time. I know you made up and everything. Still, don't you feel it's the right thing to do? And for Marlene, She doesn't need that."

"I understand. But she loves her uncles. She wants Wayne around. I can't do that to her. I promise everything okay between us."

"I love you Megamind." Sounding a little disappointed and in disagreement about this.

"I love you to Roxanne."

"See you soon." Once they hanged up together Megamind was right in front of the invisible car. The second he opened the driver door and got in a stray German Shepard came right up to him. Megamind seemed a little frightened not knowing how this dog would react to him. Very steadly and slowly he leaned down to greet the dog. He seemed more frighten of Megamind. "C'mere boy." Megamind hand reached slowly out to him. The dog kind of backed up, he had a look of fear. Megamind kept his ground, keeping his hand still as possible.

"I won't hurt you. You're homeless, huh?" The dog whimpers a little.

"C'mere" Megamind reaches out a little more. The German Shepard began walking towards Megamind. Taking the chance, Megamind stepped out of the car and kneeled down in front of the dog. That's when the dog felt total fear and backed away more.

"C'mon I won't hurt you. I'll give you a home." He just kept whimpering, not knowing if he could trust this blue creature in front of him. He knew Megamind was far different and was not human. Megamind didn't want to scare the dog away. And if he could get this dog to come along home, his daughter would take good care of him. Besides, it would be a new experience for her.

Megamind shook his head in disappointment and got back into his the car. Feeling disappointed himself, trying to communicate with the dog it had no affect but making the dog more in fear. So it went away. Megamind drove off. 'A dog would of been nice to have around the lair. Marlene would of appreciated it.' He said to himself.

Phone rings, "Ollo?"

"Where are you?" Roxanne sounding a little worried.

"Sorry love I got distracted. I'm driving."

"You okay? You sound a little down."

"I'll tell you when Marlene in bed."

"Hun she is in bed and was down that she didn't see her daddy home."

"I'll check on her tonight."

"Okay. See you soon."

Minutes later Megamind had pulled into the lair. The engine silenced, but he didn't get out yet. He kept thinking about the dog earlier. He wondered why it came up to him in the first place. It looked so lonely and had no tags either. Megamind just sighed. When he got out of the car Roxanne was right there with a worried look apon her face.

"Hi hun." She greets him.

"Hi my love." Roxanne could see the sad look on him.

"Hun whats wrong?" He walks over by her; "I wanted to have a surprise for Marlene."

"And what was that?"

"Well the strangest thing happen, I was getting into the car and a dog came up to me. I don't know what kind of dog he was but he frightened me at first because I thought he was going to attack or something. But no he looked homeless. I tried to get him to come closer to me. He refused and stepped back. I tried to tell him I wouldn't hurt him. But it seemed he was afraid of me more than I was afraid of him. I was disappointed but moved on and so did he. Still, that's what I wanted for her. I know she would of been happy. I feel bad that I couldn't get her that dog. He was a beauty to."

"You wanted a dog for Marlene?"

"Yes my love."

"We'll find her another dog hun. There are plenty of them out there."

"I better go check on her." He turns away from her. But before he could any further, Roxanne pulled him by the arm turning him back around to face her.

"Megamind..."

"Yes love?" He couldn't say anymore, Roxanne lips were on his. Everything was all right, he knew now there was no need to worry. But still he needed to check on his daughter. It is a father instinct to do the checking around and make sure the alarm was activated. The lair has too much important stuff that anyone would want to get there hands on. Nights he would check around, he's doing it for the safety for his wife, daughter, Minion and the brainbots,

Every since the robbery at the bank, break in at a local jeweller store and the vandalisma at the park; Megamind had made the lair very secured. He had made it to where if someone were to walk into the secret entrance an alarm would sound off. And whoever it is they'll get seriously attacked by the brainbots or get dehydrated. Only at night he had it activated. Whenever Roxanne was by herself on long nights, he would call her to activate the alarm. That is if he just went out for a few minutes than he would give her the dehydration gun. Then it doesn't need be activated. Minion was very protective too. Wayne also. Roxanne had her doubts about those two still, believing theres going to be complications between them. After he had patrolled around the lair and had activated the alarm he went down the hall where Marlene room was. Her room was on right, Minion was right across from hers, and Megamind and Roxanne bedroom were just further down the hall to the left. Megamind had it spaced like that for a reason, because some nights they would get a little too loud. To the point he had to make the room sound proof. Megamind opened Marlene door very quietly. He could see her blue skin, and brunette hair. She had Roxanne looks. The only difference was that Marlene did not have a giant head like Megamind. She did however have his green emerald eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her; he could see she was holding her Megamind doll, which was given to her when she was born. Since than, it has always been beside her. Reminding her: daddy will always be there, no matter what. Without making a noise he quietly pulled her door shut. Megamind walked back to where Roxanne was. He found her sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Everything all good. Marlene asleep and the lair locked down." He informed her. She puts the book down, placing a bookmark in and then sets it onto the coffee table.

"Well that's good. Are you tired?"

"Pretty much. Patrolling the city and the lair it's a lot for me. I'm ready for bed."

"Me to."

So Megamind and Roxanne retired to their room for the night. The lair was on complete lock down. Safe and secured. No one will be getting in or out. And to be on the safe side, Megamind kept the dehydration gun in their room: on the nightstand. If anyone was to break in, they'll have zero luck. It's a well-protected lair.


End file.
